thedzfandomcom-20200214-history
M16A2
The Colt Defense M16A2 is a burst-firing centerfire assault rifle featured in The Last Stand: Union City and The Last Stand: Dead Zone. Description One of the most recognizable and widely distributed firearms in the world. The Colt Defense M16 is lightweight, accurate, and easy to control during fully automatic fire. Its modular design made the M16 family incredibly popular. It features a 20 Inch barrel, a three-round burst trigger group (A2/A4 Specific), aluminum receiver, steel bolt, plastic grip, buttstock and handguard and it holds 30 5.56x45mm NATO rounds. The Former standard issue rifle of the U.S. military. Information 'Tactics' It is slightly more accurate than the other assault rifles at it's level, which means more chance of hitting the zombies. However, it is limited to 3-round bursts instead of firing fully-automatic, though it can fire off those bursts quickly. It's best to be used as a supporting weapon in medium range, although it can be improved with ammunition modifications and extended magazines. 'How to Obtain' Scavenging: It can be scavenged during missions that are level 16 or higher. HERC Supply Boxes: HERC-05-09 Schematic: Sighted Recoilless M16A2 HERC-06-01 Extended Scoped M16A2 ' HERC-06-03 Scoped M16A2' ' HERC-06-04 High Capacity Quick Action M16A2' HERC-06-07 Scoped M16A2 HERC-06-08' Dampened Scoped 'M16A2 HERC-06-10 'Dampened Scoped 'M16A2 The Store: link=Fuel1,250 High Capacity Quick Action 'Variants' Civilian Clean Clean Crude Clean Old Crude Crude Old Crude Rusty Action Damaged Damaged Old Damaged Stock Dampened Old Extended Old Extended Rusty Action Generic Generic Old Generic Rusty Action High Capacity Old High Capacity Rusty Action Maintained Old Old Polished Quiet Old Quiet Rusty Action Rusty Action Sighted Old Stabilized Old Stabilized Rusty Action Stock Suppressed Old Unwieldy Unwieldy Old Crude Custom Action Crude Quick Action Damaged Custom Action Dampened Maintained Quiet Quiet Civilian Sighted Rusty Action Stabilized Stabilized Polished Unwieldy Custom Stock Clean Recoilless Custom Action Custom Stock Extended High Capacity High Capacity Civilian Long Barrel Quick Action Recoilless Scoped Sighted Sighted Civilian Sighted Stock Suppressed Suppressed Stock Dampened Custom Action Dampened Custom Stock Dampened Long Barrel Dampened Quick Action Dampened Scoped Extended Custom Action Extended Custom Stock Extended Long Barrel Extended Quick Action Extended Recoilless Extended Scoped High Capacity Custom Stock High Capacity Long Barrel High Capacity Quick Action Maintained Custom Stock Maintained Long Barrel Maintained Scoped Quiet Custom Action Quiet Long Barrel Quiet Quick Action Quiet Scoped Sighted Custom Action Sighted Custom Stock Sighted Long Barrel Stabilized Custom Action Stabilized Custom Stock Stabilized Quick Action Stabilized Scoped Stabilized Suppressed High Capacity Recoilless ''' '''High Capacity Scoped Sighted Recoilless ''' '''Sighed Scoped Suppressed Custom Action ' '''Suppressed Custom Stock ' 'Suppressed Long Barrel ' 'Suppressed Quick Action ' '''Suppressed Recoilless Suppressed Scoped Performance 'Pros' Long Effective Range. Quiet. High Capacity. 'Cons' 3-Round Burst Only. Expensive Ammo Cost. Low Stopping Power. Low Rate of Fire. Low Hit Chance. Schematics 'Weapons Bench Schematics' Weapon SchematicsSchematic: High Capacity M16A2'' ''(Unlocked with a level 9 weapons bench) 'Findable Schematics' Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Sighted Custom Action M16A2 Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Sighted Recoilless M16A2 Recycling 'Poor' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-? x 0-3 'Common' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 x 1 'Uncommon' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 x 4-14 'Very Uncommon' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 x 8-18 'Rare' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-? x ? 'Very Rare' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 x 17-30 'Unique' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-? x 21 Trivia *The M16A2 along with the Venom MP93R, are the only 2 firearms capable of firing 3-round bursts. Gallery M16A2INGAMEPIC.png|AN M16A2. SCOPEDM16A2INGAMEPIC.png|A SCOPED M16A2. SUPPRESSEDM16A2INGAMEPIC.png|A SUPPRESSED M16A2. SUPPRESSEDSCOPEDM16A2INGAMEPIC.png|A SUPPRESSED SCOPED M16A2. Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Assault Rifles